


got a burning desire

by dastardlyenables



Series: Short Smut Suite [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: Obito shuddered as the small egg against his prostate began to vibrate.





	got a burning desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



Obito shuddered as the small egg against his prostate began to vibrate.   Pein's Deva path turned his head just the slightest fraction so that those Rinnegan eyes of his could better observe where Tobi lurked in the corner.   Kisame was staring up at the ceiling in apparent boredom, but the corner of his lips twitched up into the slightest hint of a smirk, and he shoved his hand deeper into the pocket of his  uniform coat.  Shooting the former Mist-nin a glare all the way across the room would be far too obvious—especially with Nagato's increased scrutiny while he let Konan clearly outline the rest of their main objectives—, so he settled for hunching back further into the corner, and projecting the air of being in one of his sulky moods.  
  
Now that was an amusing game, seeing which of the Akatsuki lackeys bought his airheaded—or, at the very least, lackadaisical—idiot act and which ones seemed to know who was really pulling the strings.  Kakuzu, he was almost certain, had caught on, but when you were an immortal about as old as the Shodaime, you probably started to care a lot less about people's threat levels and more about how little you could stand to share the room with them.  Konan had just stepped back to let Kakuzu go over their current influx of missions and start to give mission assignments, and Obito was about to lift his hand to give him a sarcastic little wave when the low buzz that the vibrater had settled into suddenly jolted up in intensity, and it took all his attention to keep from yelping.  
  
Kisame was, now, blatantly smirking, the jerk, but he still hadn't stopped staring at the ceiling.  It took Obito a few moments to realize that the soft buzz of the vibrating egg can just be heard in the quiet ambience of the room, and behind his spiral mask he can feel the way his cheek and neck flushes with heat.  Kakuzu turns to stare at him, and the way his eyes pinch at the corners and his mask shifts as if his nostrils are flaring make it glaringly clear that the man had caught on, and was only barely restraining his temper.  
  
Heh, seemed like having been around the block a few times didn't make you quite so boring after all.  The vibrator shifted back down to a mildly more manageable level, even if the coat was only just hiding the fact that he was rock-hard and leaking.  Obito took the moment to properly give Kakuzu a once-over, admiring the bulk of that muscle-wire-sinew.  Perhaps he and Kisame could try to teach such an old dog new tricks.  
  
But, later.  After Obito had tackled Kisame to bed and rode him until that damnable smirk was off his face and he had screamed himself hoarse.  
  
The moment Konan dismissed them all, Obito flashed away, waiting for the room to clear out while Kisame dawdled, waiting for the rest of the missing-nin to file out.  
  
Kisame set foot outside of the meeting room doorway and Obito shoved him up against the wall in a violent kiss, all clashing teeth and angry tongues.  He slid one Kisame's legs between his own and bucked up against it, near-growling, before dragging them both briefly into his Kamui dimension to dump them both out onto the bed in his rooms.  
  
"You fucker," Obito snarled, even as he began to peel Kisame's combat pants away and kick his way out of his own.  
  
Kisame raised both hands up in a placating gesture briefly before reaching out to grip Obito's hips.  
  
"Come on now, this was your idea.  I just figured I'd have some fun with it, go easy.  Get you used to the feeling."  
  
"Easy?" Obito hissed, as he yanked the egg out by the control wire adhered to his thigh with a modified garter.  "That was supposed to be easy?"  Obito placed a hand against Kisame's chest, forcing him down against the mattress and shifted to straddle his hips, grinding down once, bare ass against Kisame's own, erect cock.  Kisame hissed, and his grip tightened over Obito's hips, grinding Obito down even as he bucked up.  
  
"Next time, I figured we could be able to swing some ropes on under the coat, as well."  
  
The only response to give that, honestly, was to carefully position himself and sink all the way down on Kisame's cock.


End file.
